From a Dragon to a Flower
by Siiarrei
Summary: Draco was certainly having a bad day. But when Blaise Zabini decides to get revenge in a very interesting way, things may change for the better.
1. Prologue

**Title: From a Dragon to a Flower**

**Chapter: Prologue**

**Authors: Siiarrei and Tenni**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter or any of the other interesting characters etc. that are most rightfully owned J. K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Draco was certainly having a bad day. But when Blaise Zabini decides to get revenge in a very interesting way (Cough) Girl! (Cough), things may change for the better

* * *

In the halls of Hogwarts castle, all of the students made sure to stay clear of one particular one if he ever happened to be passing through the area. If they didn't…well, they'd bring on the wrath of a very agitated Slytherin. You'd have to be crazy if you did.

Draco stomped angrily away from his house, glaring at everything that moved enough to spike his attention. He felt angry at everything right now. He didn't care either. Everything deserved it. Everything was pissing him off today. With that logic, he continued on his pissy little way, scaring off a couple of meek little first years that happened to have caught his attention at that very second.

The days events played through his mind for a while, only serving to make him feel more livid. It had started this morning with the visit of some bloody owl waking him up at an unholy hour in the morning. Reading the letter the owl had brought with it hadn't been good news either. It had been a letter regarding his parents from the Ministry of Magic. It brought news that his parents were not going to be released from Azkaban any time soon.

It wasn't entirely the matter that he cared that his father was there. His father deserved to be locked up. It was more a matter of his mother having to be locked up too. She ended up there only for trying unorthodox methods to get his father out. That meant that more shame was to befall the Malfoy name because of his parents. The news also meant that he would not have anyone to go home to when school ended again. No one would provide for him. He had been dreading the fact that his family would soon be indebt and lose all the power and wealth they had had in years. Something he certainly didn't look forward to.

After he finished reading the letter, the bloody owl had decided that it really liked something else in particular. It forgotten it's obsession with the shiny knob on his desk and focused on yes, we've all guessed it by now, his pretty, shiny, platinum blonde HAIR. He and the bird had a heated battle, him defending his hair and it trying to snap at it. Unfortunately for him, his wand was nowhere to be found in his peril and the other boys of his house happened to be waking up because of the racket the owl was making to watch.

After one of the less idiotic Slytherin boys decided he'd rather sleep than watch the Malfoy keep his precious hair from the raving bird, Draco was rid of his owl problem finally but did not get back to sleep. He went to the bathroom to fix the damage the owl had caused to his hair, thoroughly annoyed. Draco made sure to swear revenge on the Ministry owl.

Breakfast had not been much better. The whole of the Slytherin table's occupants seemed to know about the "Owl Incident" and were all making fun of him one way or another. Being cranky and jumpy from lack of sleep didn't seem to help either.

Classes seemed to make him feel better for a while. Until transfiguration. While, Professor Mcgonagall had been teaching Draco had dozed off because he was so tired during her lecture. This hadn't escaped the ever-watching eyes of the catty professor, for she immediately woke him using the levitation spell to levitate water over his head and dropping it to wake him. Once again, someone had taken offense to his poor hair; aggravating the Slytherin even more since everyone had promptly began to laugh at his ailment. He was threatening to hex a couple of their mouths shut if they didn't shut up, but the professor threatened house points if he tried.

Later, after he used a good charm to dry himself off and fix his hair, he was in the common room alone doing nothing since classes were over. Around seven o'clock, most of the students around his age had come back from the Great Hall and were chatting loudly amongst themselves. The greatest annoyance to him at this point had been a certain Pansy Parkinson, who at the moment he couldn't stand because her annoying advances.

"How has my _Drakey_ been?" she cooed softly while sitting next to him on the green couch. She let her hand rest on his thigh. Immediately, he pushed her hand off.

"None of your business." He snapped at her before scooting to the deserted corner of the couch farthest from her. Pansy moved towards him with a look of concern.

"Is something wrong _Drakey_?" Pansy asked sugarcoating her pet name for him with a bit of sweetness, putting one arm on his upper arm and the other on his shoulder.

"I said it wasn't any of your business Parkinson. Can you please leave me alone?" Draco uttered swatting at her arms. She didn't get the hint and only reacted by replacing her hands on his chest and looking him straight in the eye.

"Aww, is my _Drakey_ having a bad day?"

For Draco, that was the last straw for the whole day. Angrily, he shoved Pansy as hard as he could to sending her tumbling off the couch and onto the floor. She began to cry causing enough attention to be sent his and her way from some of the other Slytherins in the common room. He decided he had enough of his housemates and left the room, not noticing a certain person glaring avidly at him because of his offense.

Now he was done with his little flash back on what had caused his day to be so hellish, and now all he could do, and had been doing for the last hour was stomp angrily down the halls of the school. He couldn't go to his common room because stupid Pansy would be there and he didn't feel like talking to her because she'd expect an apology he didn't plan on or want to give her. Neither could he go to the Great Hall because lately since it had been closed off around 7:30 Pm to students and it was past that time. He continued walking down the halls his head downcast.

His head was suddenly, for some reason pillowed by something soft (yet firm at the same time) and warm.

He had, in actuality walked into something, or rather someone's chest. Draco looked up briefly to meet the startled gaze of Harry Potter (he barely took notice of the Weasley and Granger behind him) in front of their common room. Immediately, Draco started to glare intensely at Potter for about a minute. Usually, Draco would feel compelled to say something snide about the Gryffindor or his friends after glaring, but decided he just didn't feel like dealing with that right at the moment. He quickly sidestepped around Potter and incoherently muttered and accidental apology while he stalked off moodily. He continued on for a while like that, cursing Potter a bit for just being there.

Suddenly, something connected with his head. Something blunt, and hard, and painful since pain began searing hotly from wear whatever it was had hit him. He tried to look around but he could only make out a form of a figure in the shadows with his blurry vision before the pain became unbearable. Draco fell to the floor unconscious.

The person who had struck him stepped out of the shadow revealing his identity. It was Blaise Zabini. The tall black boy paused to look around the halls of the school for any witnesses before grabbing the unconscious Malfoy and dragging him into the Boys' bathroom. He pulled out his wand and a vial of some odd pink colored liquid. He took the vial and poured it into the mouth of the other boy and gave it some time to let it seep completely into his mouth. Once that was done, he put his wand to Draco's heart and chanted the spell, "_Mutare puella'_" three times. Blaise's mouth curved upwards in a malevolent smile as he watched the transformation happen.

Draco's body began to get smaller. His face became a bit softer looking, less masculine looking, and more feminine than it already was. His already long hair grew a couple of inches until it just reached past his shoulders. The clothing he was wearing became baggy as his body shape got smaller; a thinner waist, delicate shoulders, his chest came out a couple of inches and his arms and legs lightened as well. At the end of the transformation, what was left was not really Draco Malfoy, at least not how most knew him like. Sitting there unconsciously propped against the wall of the bathroom was the body of a girl bearing some resemblance to Draco; platinum blonde hair and pale skin but that was it.

Blaise quickly cast the vanishing spell on the "girl" to make her invisible before casting "Winguardium Leviosa" to levitate her back to the Slytherin common. The whole time he spent levitating her there, thought about how great this revenge was. Malfoy deserved it after hurting Pansy like that, he thought triumphantly. He'd always fancied Pansy but would never admit it to anyone. It always annoyed him that Pansy seemed to fancy Malfoy but he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Now he no longer had any competition.

Once they reached the common room, Blaise said the password and stepped into the room, his wand still drawn and levitating the levitating Malfoy. He was relieved to see no one in the common room and made his way up the stairs. Silently, he opened the door to the girls found Pansy's room. Luckily for him, everyone including Pansy was asleep in the room was fast asleep. He slowly lowered Draco to the ground and propped her against Pansy's bed before removing the vanishing spell and leaving. Pansy surely wouldn't like Draco any longer after this.

Yes, he was sure she wouldn't.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

Pansy woke to the feeling of sunlight on her face. She blinked her eyes rapidly before sitting up and yawning loudly. Pushing some of the messier locks of her short dark hair out of her face, she looked around. At first, she didn't notice anything. Suddenly, she noticed a head of shiny bright hair near the left side of her bed. She looked over the side of her bed to take in one of the most pleasing sights she had ever witnessed in her life. It was her Draco, asleep on the floor next to her bed.

"Aww," she cooed reaching out a hand to smooth across his slivery hair. "He must've come to apologize last night but fell asleep." She giggled with glee at the thought. "So nice of you _Drakey_!"

She got up from her bed to change into her school robes watching Draco the whole time. When she was done, she felt hungry and wanted to go to the Great Hall to eat. Stopping quickly, she kneeled before the sleeping Draco, smoothing his hair while deciding not to wake him to go eat.

"I'll leave you here," she said to Draco. Standing up, she went to the door, "But I'll come back to wake you up if you are not awake when I return!"

The whole time, Pansy was unaware of the fact Draco was now a girl.

* * *

Prologue End

* * *

**Tenni:** God, that really sucked didn't it? Oh well. This story was a random inspiration that actually happed to become fanfic through some strange occurrence. Also, to explain some things so that most of you aren't confused. This takes place at the beginning of the 7th year of Hogwarts. Harry killed Voldemort in the sixth year, and Dumbledore is not dead. Whoo hoo, the old guy lives to suck another day.

Also, to those of you who are mad at me for putting Drakey's parents in Azkaban, I'm sorry, but it would screw the plot if they weren't. I also apologize to people who are offended that I made Pansy a stupid slut, but once again, it works better for the story. I also put out an apology to those who are against the idea of Blaise liking Pansy, but he was the only Slytherin who is intelligent enough in the story who could probably pull off the gender changing spell besides maybe Pansy. (Also, I made up the spell he used, so I ownzorz it. Back off.)

In this story, there will be **NO DRACO AND PANSY PAIRING**! This is because I utterly hate the pairing because it's too expected. And they don't look good together. I'm sorry if the title implied that because Draco's name means dragon while Pansy is…well, her name is a flower. I'm not going to announce the pairings because I want you to find out only by reading the story. So read the story! Please review if you want. Criticism and flames are welcomed. I should be posting the next chapter soon. See you then.


	2. Gryffindor of Course!

Title: From a Dragon to a Flower

Chapter One: Gryffindor of Course!

Authors: Siiarrei and Tenni

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the other interesting characters etc. that are most rightfully owned J. K. Rowling.

Summary: Draco was certainly having a bad day. Pansy happened to make it worse. But when Blaise Zabini decides to get revenge in a very interesting way, things may change for the better. Or add to the worse.

-Short Recap-

"I'll leave you here," she said to Draco. Standing up, she went to the door, "But I'll come back to wake you up for classes when I get back!"

The whole time, Pansy was unaware of the fact Draco was now a girl.

-Recap End-

"Nnnngghh…" a small light groan let out from the floor as a girl managed to push herself up into a more comfortable sitting position against the bed she had been propped against earlier. Looking around at her surroundings, she couldn't immediately figure out where she was.

On wobbly legs, she slowly stumbled her way over to what she assumed was the bathroom connected to the room she was in. Occasionally, she tripped over her feet, but she was able to fix her little mistakes. Finally, she was done with the task at hand and had reached the door. Opening it confirmed the fact it was indeed the bathroom. She stepped carefully in before firmly placing her hands on the counter on either side of the sink to hold herself up since her legs and her head were failing her. Looking up, she was met with her own reflection.

Her face immediately contorted in disgust. Her HAIR! It was a mess! There were locks falling this way and that. She looked utterly repulsive in her own opinion. Silver eyes glanced about the bathroom trying to find something to make the platinum blonde hair more…presentable. All she found at first was a comb. Luckily for her though, when she went through the cabinets she found an assortment of hair care products ranging from curling solution and magical gels to dyes and conditioners. She had spent a good ten minutes at least primping the appearance of the hair before stopping to look over her handiwork.

The once ugly heap of hair was now neatly combed and pulled back into high pigtails she let cascade downwards gracefully. A couple bright pink streaks had now adorned her white gold hair. To add a final added touch, she had used a slight amount of the curling solution on her hair giving it delicate waves. She had parted her bangs perfectly so that they framed her face. A smile graced her features. Now that her hair was accounted for, she now had to remember whom she was.

At first, nothing seemed to come to her. No thoughts. Her mind was almost devoid of worries, cares, and realized that she was unable to figure out who she was. Staring at her reflection while focusing hard, she tried hard to remember something at all that would serve as a memory. Her name even! She probably couldn't remember because she was still half asleep. She focused as hard as possible and a word seemed to stand out.

Flower.

'Yes,' she thought, 'I'm sure that I'm as pretty as a flower so my name would probably be something like that.' She thought for a while. A name that was like a flower… Hmm. 'Pansy? No that definitely wasn't her name, Dandelion, no that sounds stupid.' After a while of going over normal English names, she began thinking about names in different languages she just realized she knew how to speak. Hmm… Fleur? No, something French like that didn't appeal to her. Blume? No, German didn't seem very appealing either. Fiore. That's it! Fiore Valentina. It sounded pretty enough, but not too common.

Suddenly, she began remembering a face. Whoever it was was male. His skin was quite pale, but not as pale as hers. The untamed jet-black hair and emerald green eyes were what stood out to her the most of his appearance. Those eyes that were perfect in almost every way to her, kept her entranced. She felt kind of disappointed he was wearing a pair of glasses, blocking some of her vision of them. The last detail she took barely any notice of was the fading scar that was almost hidden by the locks of his silky black hair right in the middle of his forehead.

Who was this mysterious boy? He seemed really familiar. Fiore tried focusing hard on her supposed memory of his face. After a while, she was able to get a full visual of what he looked like. He was very slim, almost to the point it looked like he was starved. From her point of view, he looked much taller that herself. The boy was wearing normal black class robes over a white shirt and black vest. She had to admit, he was very cute in a disheveled way.

She saw the shadowy outlines of two figures behind him. Unfortunately, she couldn't make out anything that was particularly recognizable to her. The only thing she could make out was the fact that one of them was female and the other one was male and stood about a half a foot taller than the other boy. Sighing, she went back to memorizing the physical features of green-eyed boy. Fiore also took note of the fact that the house emblem on his robe was one for Gryffindor. She'd have to remember that for when she planned on seeking him out. There was no way anything was going to stop her from finding out who he was.

The only problem…how would she find him? Knowing his house cut down the search, but she knew that there were still so many people in one House. One couldn't just go up to every person they assumed was a Gryffindor and ask, "Have you seen a boy with black hair, green eyes, and glasses? If so, where is he? I need to find him so I can ask him who he is and why I seem to know him." That was really not the right way to go about things without people assuming you were barmy.

Sighing again, she resumed memorizing what he looked like. It went on like this until she was sure his face etched in every part of her brain. Standing up, she was about to leave the bathroom when she noticed what she was wearing.

She was wearing the oddest outfit. Well, not the oddest to most people who are students of Hogwarts, but to her, it was weird. The whole outfit was much too large on her. It was most definitely a guy's uniform and robes, but the thing that bothered her was the color of the emblems. It appeared as though it were a Slytherin uniform. That wouldn't do. Fiore knew how much Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other. There would never be time they wouldn't be at each other's necks. How would she be able to safely talk to that boy if she were a Slytherin?

"I don't have to be Slytherin," she said to herself, "Why should I? I don't really feel like one. Don't really want to be one. And…he is in Gryffindor…Besides, I wouldn't mind being in any of other different houses." She blushed a bit at her comment.

But what if she really was a Slytherin? People would have a problem if they knew she was one. They'd think she was crazy if she ran around saying she wasn't one. But she really didn't want to be in Slytherin. Her undying curiosity of finding out this guy's identity was almost overwhelming. Now there was only one thing that she could do to that would insure she'd meet him under better circumstances.

Unfortunately, she really didn't look forward to what she had to do first. Whatever it was.

In the Halls

Fiore marched somewhat boldly down the halls of the school, earning some stares. She had remembered before leaving the Slytherin house to change into more suitable clothing. All that seemed to fit her was the muggle clothing she found stuffed far in the back one of the girls' trunks. The outfit had consisted of a long-sleeved vee-necked red shirt, knee length jean skirt, and red leather strap up sandals. It actually looked rather good on her.

All the students looked at her as if she'd grown another head when she passed by. The seventeen year-old felt a bit unnerved by the stares, particularly from some of the female students. They glared vehemently while looking prepared to jump her. It wasn't until she heard a couple of their whispers did she realize why they were acting so hostile. She almost burst out laughing at how silly it seemed.

Apparently, they all assumed she was a veela. She smiled at the thought. They really thought she was one of those creatures? Fiore wondered if she really was one. If so, would she really have a hypnotizing effect on men like the veelas? She went on her way to her set destination grudgingly while contemplating the possibilities. After what seemed like forever, she finally found a stairway that seemed to spiral upwards. Continuing on, she ascended the stairs briskly since she really wanted to hurry up and get what she had to do. Finally, once she got all the way up the stairs she was met with a large archway, its path blocked with a big wall and statue. .

"Now what do I do?" Fiore asked aloud while inspecting the area.

She knew this had to be where she was trying to get to but…not exactly it. There wasn't a single door in the small hall, only the archway and, in her opinion, rather ugly stone gargoyle. After only a few second of her sneering at it, it jumped aside, revealing a spiraling stone staircase, and an elderly man, with long silvery hair.

This man looked at her for a moment, before his lips turned up in a small smile and his eyes lit with a twinkling light. "Hello, how may I help you?" He inquired politely.

This was whom she had been searching for, she knew it, but was still unsure of exactly why. So Fiore stated the first thing that came to mind, "I'm looking for someone."

"Anyone in particular?" She paused at this, unsure if she wanted this man to think she was crazy. After observing his brightly colored outfit, an ensemble of midnight blue robes embroidered with golden spirals that sent of shimmers of rainbow colored like, Fiore decided that this man was definitely in no state to be thinking of others as crazy.

"A boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes," she said, "oh, and he has a little lightening bolt on his head."

"Ah, I see," The man said. "Are you by any chance looking for Harry Potter?"

Fiore thought for a moment. _Harry Potter_, that sounded right, it somehow fit the boy. "Yes, I think so, I can't remember his name."

"Can't remember? Hmm… I think it would be best if you come with me." He said

"Er… Okay…" Fiore replied, hoping beyond hopes that he wasn't taking her to Saint Mungo's.

"Sugar Quills."

If they were going to Saint Mungo's, Fiore thought, she wouldn't be the only one in need of a checkup. The stone gargoyle seemed to disagree, however, as it spun aside to reveal once more the spiral staircase, which was moving slowly upwards.

Fiore and the man stepped on to it, and rode up until they reached a large wooden door, behind which was a beautifully furnished oval office. The man waved at Fiore to take a seat before doing so himself.

"Now, down to business, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of…" He was cut off by Fiore's "I know."

His eyebrows rose. "Well I do," Fiore said defensively. "I might have slight amnesia but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. Do you think a stupid person could make their hair look this good?"

At his lack of response, Fiore freaked, "You don't like my hair? I tried so hard… but if it looks bad… you hate it, don't you?"

He held up a hand to silence the babbling girl. "I do like your hair, you did quite a nice job," she still looked a bit on edge, "But we do have a few more important matters to discus."

"Like?" Fiore asked wondering what was more important than her beautiful hair.

"Like, how you came to loose your memory."

"Uh, I don't know. I just woke up this morning feeling a bit off… you should have seen my hair! Horrible, it was all over the place!" His lips twitched up in a smile, oops... off topic. "Umm… Yeah, the only person I could remember was that boy with the black hair, Harry, was it? Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find him."

She stood about to turn to the door, when he motioned for her to sit once more. Fiore sighed and flopped back down. He smiled once more, his eyes twinkling merrily; the twinkle was very annoying, "Now, would you like a lemon drop?"

She eyed the candy momentarily before accepting. It was surprisingly good, both sweet and sour at the same time, a small sugary ball of lemony goodness.

"Now, you say the only thing you remember is Harry, are you sure there isn't anything else." Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I know all about Hogwarts, and I know my spells, I also remember how to do my hair up properly, and I still have a wonderful fashion sense." Fiore said, counting things off on her fingers.

"Do you know your name?" Dumbledore asked, cutting off her rather long list of hair care products she remembered.

"Duh, my name is Fiore Valentina," She said, looking at him as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really? How intriguing," Dumbledore said, stroking his long beard "Would you like another?" He held out the bowl of lemon drops in offering. Fiore accepted quickly, those things were addictively good. "So, Fiore, what house do you remember being in?"

"Gryffindor of course." She said firmly. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose once more. "Er, Slytherin, but I want to be in Gryffindor, it seems like such a better house." _And Harry's in it_, she thought slyly.

"Well, why don't we sort you, and see what the sorting hat decides."

Fiore agreed to this, first grabbing another lemon drop. The hat slipped slightly on her brow, just enough to half shield her eyes.

_Hello again. It's been a long time since we've last talked. So what has changed?_

Nothing, I just have decided that I wish to be a Gryffindor.

_Now really, why is that?_

I like Gryffindor, now sort me before I get mad. Oh my god, you're absolute filthy, I mean just thinking about the number of oily heads you've sat on will be a nightmare that will haunt me to the end!

_I choose to ignore that last comment._

Just hurry up. I want to be in Gryffindor! Sort me already!

_Fine, fine._

_GRYFFINDOR!_

"He didn't have to shout, it's not like were all in the Great Hall." Fiore complained, grabbing another lemon drop.

After a contemplative silence, Dumbledore spoke. "I have thought it over, and it is clear that we must tell the school something, and what better story than an Italian foreign exchange student coming to Hogwarts?" Fiore spent a brief moment wondering when the old coot had had time to think it over and why she needed to lie anyway.

"Uh, okay, that works." Fiore said, starting to get annoyed at the number of lemon drops she had been eating, for she was now happily sucking on her tenth one. Surely anything as yummy as a lemon drop had to be horrible for her figure. "Do you think I'm fat?"

Dumbledore seemed rather taken aback by the question. "I don't believe I am in any position to answer that question."

Fiore pouted, "You do think I'm fat, don't you?"

Dumbledore sighed, "No I believe no such thing, now I believe we should go find Mr. Potter."

Fiore's mood cleared instantly as she followed the headmaster down the stairs. _I'm going to see Harry! I'm going to see Harry!_ She chanted gleefully in her mind while skipping off beside a quietly chuckling Dumbledore.

In the Great Hall

"OWW!" the cry of pain seemed to echo through the Great Hall. Heads turned to look where it had come from. Unsurprisingly, it had come from the Gryffindor table, the one responsible for it being a certain redheaded prefect.

"What'd you kick me for Hermione!" Ron exclaimed while clutching his leg in pain. The bushy-haired girl sitting across from him huffed angrily before standing up abruptly.

"For always being an insensitive git." Hermione muttered vehemently while pushing her piles of books and papers out of her way hurriedly.

"I didn't mean him to get upset about by it!" Ron said trying to reach her to stop her from leaving.

"Yeah right Ron." She said getting up from the table,"You think he isn't still upset about the break up? That was cruel joke Ron. I hope you fail the assignment without my help." And with that she took off after their hurt friend.

"Harry!"

Harry could hear Hermione calling out to him from the Great Hall. But he didn't really care all that much. He felt angry with Ron for what he had said. He didn't understand. No one seemed to. Even Hermione seemed to be somewhat upset at him even though she tried to hide her disappointment. Everyone was so judgmental with how he decided to live his life. He just wished they would leave him alone.

It had started ever since he had dumped Ginny. Harry hadn't really liked her. He just figured he'd be doing Ron and Ginny a favor since she had had a crush on him since God knows when. So he asked her out and things went fine for a while. But Harry couldn't keep lying to her. She kept on trying to push their relationship farther than he wanted to go. He only saw her as a friend, and nothing more.

But now she was mad at him. The only times they associated was during anything Quidditch related and that was it. Even then, she would try to ignore him whenever she could. It really hurt him inside to think that one of the people who really looked up to him, now hated him. And aside from that, everyone seemed to be on her side of the matter. There wasn't anyone who even thought about his side of the story. They all assumed he was the one at fault for everything.

Harry continued running down the halls. He had long since lost Hermione, and was now in a very deserted part of Hogwarts. The boy recognized it vaguely but didn't care. He just wanted to find somewhere he could be alone for a while. At least until classes started. But unfortunately for Harry, he didn't notice that he was on a collision course with a certain…

TOO LATE!

SMACK!

Harry ran straight into the unsuspecting blonde. The two teens went crashing into the floor with a large thud. Harry found his face buried in something surprisingly soft. He pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose and looked up to see what it was and was met with the gaze of a pair of silvery eyes. They seemed to glow with sort of mischief and excitement. Wait, why was he looking deeply into a pair of silver eyes? Hadn't he just been running down the now empty halls in a desperate attempt to be alone?

Looking down again at what his head had been pillowed by his eyes widened shock and horror while his cheeks began to heat up.

"I-I-I-" he stuttered trying to get out an apology while attempting to get away from this girl whom he didn't even know (and just molested accidentally). But before he could his arms out from underneath her, her arms caught hold of him and put him in tight and…loving embrace.

"I found you Harry…" she whispered only loud enough for the blushing boy to hear.

Chapter End

Tenni: This chapter caused me so much grief. But it was far more enjoyable to write and read compared to the prologue. I hope you people enjoyed it.

Siiarrei: Ha ha ha! I think we did an excellent job. Lovely evilness. So even though we haven't mentioned the pairing, by reading this chapter I hope at least some one has figured it out. If you review this, I'll love you forever! Please review, this is our first HP fanfic!

MERRY CHRISMAHANIKWANZIMUS!


End file.
